


There they lay

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14
Summary: A Crobby Christmas Tale





	There they lay

Throughout the night Crowley and Bobby lay quietly in front of the fire, asleep.

Crowley lay behind Bobby, spooning into the heat his body radiated.

The dull drone of snores filled the almost silent house. They rolled slightly throughout their rested night.

The fire slowly died away as day came upon them, the two woke up to the sound of birds tweeting and the smell of morning dew.

The cold slowly seeping into the room as the fire died off, the sound of shuffling feet came from upstairs and down came the boys.

Sam and Dean stood smiling boyishly at their uncles. Bobby raised a hand and coughed a hoarse morning voice “come here then boys” 

The boys rushed to their uncle and hugged him close before mimicking the action to Crowley.

It was Christmas after all and the boys still got excited for a family day full of food and presents.


End file.
